


A Christmas Surprise

by PixieKisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, Hermione has a decision to make, Protective Fred Weasley, Protective George Weasley, Ron Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Being an Idiot, Surprises, supportive Weasleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses
Summary: After months of dealing with exams, Hermione discovers that her OWLs are not the only thing she needs to worry about.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64
Collections: Fremione Fanatics 2020 Yule fest





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> As requested, the anticipated sequel to my Halloween Fest Piece.
> 
> This work has been completely self-betaed and so any mistakes are my own.

“Okay. We can fix this...we _can_ fix this right?” Ginny said, suddenly looking at Hermione in alarm. 

“I can’t think about this right now. My mum is going to kill me,” Hermione exclaimed with a loud sigh as she threw herself down on Ginny’s bed, burying her head underneath the girl’s pillow. 

“Your mum? I dread to think what Mum will do to Fred when she finds out. More to the point, since when have you been shagging my brother?” Ginny asked, looking thoroughly put out that Hermione hadn’t confided in her.

“For over a year. We’ve always been careful, and you know me, Gin. I have been taking my potion daily. This isn’t supposed to happen,” Hermione replied with a small whimper, entirely frustrated with herself.

“Are you going to tell him?” Ginny asked as she lay down next to her, giving Hermione a much-needed hug.

“I don’t know. I need to think…” Hermione replied as she scrambled off Ginny’s bed and out the girl’s dormitory.

Hermione thundered down the stairs into the common room, not even stopping to acknowledge Harry’s greeting as she stormed out, practically running until she made it to the library. Pushing open the door, she headed straight over to the potions section, grabbing every book she could find that referenced pregnancy and childbirth and began to read. A bright light had him jolting awake only to relax when Harry’s messy head came into view. Hermione slammed her book shut, not wanting him to see what she was reading.

“Are you okay, Hermione? Ginny told me you’re having a hard time. I just wondered if you wanted to talk,” Harry said supportively, as he wrapped his arms around her neck, hugging her from behind.

“I’m fine, Harry. It’s just girl stuff,” Hermione replied as she relaxed back into his warmth.

“Sure!” Harry said sarcastically as he flipped open the nearest book where it instantly opened on _‘Pregnancy and the Modern Witch_ ’. 

Hermione’s shoulders began to tremble, and suddenly she was clinging to Harry as she bawled her eyes out. He wrapped her up in his arms, cradling her to his chest, letting her cry. Not saying a word. Just being Harry. She had no recollection of falling asleep curled up to his side until the sound of voices, and heavy footsteps jolted her awake. It was morning. 

“Harry! Harry, wake up! It’s morning. Quick, help me put these back,” Hermione said, shaking him roughly. 

She began scooping up the books, shoving them back onto random shelves knowing full well that they’d sort themselves later. Hermione watched Harry haul himself to his feet and adjust his glasses before helping her.

“Does Fred know?” Harry asked bluntly, looking very bleary-eyed.

“No, he doesn’t. I’m not going to say a word until I figure out what to do,” Hermione said body decisively tensing at the thought.

“Hermione...Halloween was, what, two months ago? How long do you think you can hide, before Fred figures it out for himself?” Harry replied firmly.

“I don’t remember it involving you, Harry Potter,” Hermione snapped angrily, entirely too overwhelmed to admit that he was right. 

“I’m just honest. If Fred loves you, he’ll be okay with whatever you decide to do,” Harry replied as he escorted her down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

~*~

Hogsmeade had finally arrived, and Hermione couldn’t wait to get down to the sleepy little village. Today was the day she was going to tell Fred everything. After a very heated conversation with her mum via owl, Hermione had finally made her decision. Snow fell steadily coating everything with a thick blanket of white. Having agreed to meet Fred in The Three Broomsticks, Hermione pulled on her warmest winter coat grimacing over the fact that it was already a little snug. Meeting Ron and Harry at the entrance, she linked arms with the two of them as they made their way down the well-travelled path. 

Hermione eagerly set about completing her Christmas list; a new set of quills for Percy, a new broom servicing kit for Harry, Keeper’s gloves for Ron and some fancy bath salts for Ginny. Those were the more straightforward people to buy for on her list. Just as she was finishing up in Zonko’s Joke Shop, the large bell in the village square chimed twelve. Grabbing her parcels, Hermione dashed out into the street. She was late. The warmth from the pub was very much appreciated. Hermione shivered as her body reacted to the temperature difference. It didn’t take her long to spot Fred sitting on a barstool flirting good-naturedly with Madam Rosmerta. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Hermione apologised as she rushed over to him, slamming her bag down onto the bar.

“I only just got here myself. Rosie’s been keeping me company. What have you got in there?” Fred asked, eyes lighting up at the sight of her.

“Never you mind, Frederick Weasley,” Hermione said as she playfully slapped his hand away from her bag. 

“Aww, come on Hermione. I’ll be good,” Fred said pouting in mock-hurt as he fluttered his eyelashes at her.

Hermione giggled in amusement. 

_How had she managed to last these past months without him?_

“Mum can’t wait to have you for Christmas,” Fred said as he leant forward to kiss her softly on the lips. 

“About that, I need to talk to you about something first. Could we go somewhere quieter?” Hermione asked, looking serious.

“Uh, oh! The ‘we need to talk chat’,” Fred said, looking concerned as they made their way to a quiet corner of the pub.

Hermione fiddled with her drink for a moment as she tried to figure out the words. There was no other way. She just had to be blunt.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Fred asked shuffling in his seat, not able to look her in the eye.

“What? No! Definitely not! It’s not that, at all,” Hermione said, voice slightly shrill. Merlin, this was not going well. 

“Then what is it?” Fred asked, taking a large mouthful of butterbeer.

“I’m pregnant,” Hermione declared. She watched Fred spit out his drink before looking at her in shock.

“Come again?” He asked, not sure he had heard her correctly.

“I’m pregnant, Fred. Nine weeks, pregnant. Now, I know this is probably something you don’t want, and I will completely understand if you want nothing to do with this child. I know I certainly didn’t expect it either. I’ve already told my mum, and she’s furious at me. Said I should have known better but, she doesn’t know you. How much you mean to me. And...well...I’ve decided that I’m going to keep the baby. I know I should have told you sooner. But, it wasn’t exactly something I wanted to put in a letter,” Hermione replied, repeating her earlier statement.

Hermione looked at him, waiting for him to shout or walk out. What she didn’t count on was him grabbing her by the face and snogging her senseless. When he pulled away, she could see his eyes were sparkling with emotion.

“We’ll make this work Hermione. The shop is doing well, and I know you’ll want to complete your NEWTs. Mum is probably going to pitch a fit, but I don’t care. All I know is that I love you and nothing could ever change that,” Fred said honestly as he kissed her once more. 

Hermione promptly burst into tears, throwing her arms around his neck as he gently rubbed soothing circles on her lower back. “I’m so sorry,” Hermione sniffed as she wiped at her eyes with the back of her sleeve, “I keep crying, for no reason. Apparently, it’s the hormones,” Hermione explained, dragging a book out of her back, showing him the passage she was referring to. 

Hermione was glad to see him read silently. The look on his face was fascinating. It was almost as though he were filing the information away somewhere deep inside his brain and making notes all at the same time. 

“I was hoping your mum would be able to tell me more. I don’t really understand how pregnancy in the Wizarding World works. In the Muggle world, we go to appointments at the hospital where they track your baby’s growth and make sure everything is okay. You even get pictures,” Hermione said as she picked up the salt shaker and added it to her butterbeer before taking a sip. 

“This is going to be one interesting Christmas,” Fred said in agreement.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before being joined by Harry, Ron and Ginny.

“Did you tell him?” Ginny asked her from the safety of the girls’ toilet when Hermione had to urinate for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

“I did. He’s actually happy about it. I wasn’t expecting him to be,” Hermione replied loudly over the sound of the flushing toilet.

“That’s good, isn’t it?” Ginny asked, fluffing her hair up in the mirror.

“I think so. We have a lot to figure out. Plus, I still don’t understand how pregnancy works here. Everything I read is so contradictory. Though considering they tend to be written by men, I’m not surprised. I was hoping your mum could fill me in when she’s stopped being angry,” Hermione added as she washed her hands in the sink before drying them on a paper towel. 

“What about your mum? Have you heard anything from here since you told her?” Ginny asked as they made their way back to the boys.

“No, nothing. Mum’s already mailed me my Christmas gift,” Hermione said as her eyes began to well up again. 

“Everything is going to work out fine, Hermione. Don’t get upset, yeah?” Fred said gently as he placed a tender kiss to her forehead. 

Hermione gave him a watery smile as she wondered just what she’d done to deserve someone as wonderful as Fred in her life.

~*~

Stepping into the Burrow had never made Hermione so self-conscious. When Molly hugged her tight, only to pull back and look at her with a curious look on her face, Hermione wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. So she was glad when Molly moved onto hugging Harry, giving her a reason to escape upstairs to Ginny’s bedroom. 

Sitting on the edge of the camp bed that had been wedged into Ginny’s small room, Hermione buried her head in her hands, suddenly feeling like she was doing the wrong thing.

_Maybe her mum was right, and she should just have the abortion? Fred had been so happy when she’d told him. And if she was honest, so was she._

“Well that was a close call,” Fred said as he leaned in the doorway, watching her concern radiating across his face.

“The moment she hugged me, I thought she was going to say something. Maybe, if we just announce we’re dating, that would be better? I don’t want her to think this baby is Ron’s,” Hermione suggested scraping her curls back from her face and securing it with a scrunchie.

“I should hope not, the little git,” Fred replied, eyes darkening as he recalled the night of Halloween when he’d had to put his little brother in his place. 

“Of course, not. You’re the only one I’ve ever been with Fred. I just know that she’s hinted at the idea of me dating Ron in the past, is all,” Hermione said, getting to her feet to place a kiss to his cheek. 

“Well, I for one am never letting Ronnikins steal you away. You’re mine Hermione,” Fred said firmly, as he pulled her close to his chest, hand cupping the back of her head as he kissed.

“Get a room!” George cried, walking out the bathroom with a towel draped around his waist. 

“At least I’m getting laid,” Fred quipped back grinning down at Hermione who was currently giggling into his chest.

“Fuck you!” George said, giving his twin the middle finger, eyes burning with mischief as he walked into his room, shutting the door behind him.

“He knows by the way. Actually, as soon as I went back to the flat, he seemed to know,” Fred told her honestly as she continued to giggle. 

“I didn’t expect anything else. He is your twin after all,” Hermione said as she tried to control her laughter.

“How are you doing, anyway?” Fred asked as he gently placed a hand on her abdomen.

Hermione felt her heart sore at the tender moment. Fred was going to be a fantastic father. Her mother might not be able to accept their child, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was that they were happy, and together they could accomplish anything. 

“Exhausted. I seem to fall asleep at the drop of a hat, and I haven’t been able to read in weeks. My concentration is shot. I’m hungry all the time to the point where even Ron has noticed,” Hermione replied, screwing her nose up. It definitely was proving to be an inconvenience. 

“I’ve already spoken to George, and he’s more than happy for you to move into the flat. Ginny told me about your mum,” Fred said, shuffling out of the way so Ginny could put her things down.

“It didn’t look like you were going to say anything. I only have your best interests at heart Hermione,” Ginny said, stopping Hermione for interjecting. “Mum says dinner will be ready in twenty minutes so, Fred bugger off so I can get changed. I’ve been in these clothes all day, and I want to put something more comfortable on.”

  
  


~*~

Dinner as always was a lively affair, filled with laughter as George told tales of their shop. Molly Weasley looked proud at her sons’ achievements, their decision to drop out of Hogwarts clearly forgotten.

“So, Hermione, how is school going?” Molly asked curiously as she passed Arthur the salt.

“Oh...Ummm...well, Harry’s been teaching us all Defence since Umbridge refuses to. It’s proving to be quite a valuable tool. Neville is doing especially well. He’s really come into his own since getting a new wand,” Hermione replied beaming in happiness as Harry blushed a scarlet opposite her. 

“That’s wonderful, Harry. You’ve always been very gifted,” Molly said beaming as only a mother could.

_Would she feel like that when her child achieved their goals?_

“I’m dating Hermione,” Fred exclaimed, tensing as he waited for his mother to voice her disapproval.

“Yes, I know dear. There isn’t much that goes on under this roof that I don’t know about,” Molly replied casually surprising pretty much everyone seated around her large kitchen table. 

“Like what mum?” George asked, stirring the pot inching out of the way when Fred attempted to kick him under the table.

“Well, I know that Ginny has dated at least three different boys so far. And that Harry has had more detentions than a boy his age should have,” Molly replied as she watched Hermione get up and walk to her larder. Only to return with a jar of raspberry jam before adding almost half the pot to her slow-cooked chicken stew. 

“And I know that Hermione is currently pregnant,” Molly added with a sharp look in Fred’s direction.

“HERMIONE’S WHAT?” Ron bellowed face flushed pink in shock as he stared his friend.

“Shut up, Ron! This is nothing to do with you,” Ginny hissed in annoyance as she watched Hermione burst into tears and run out the room before getting up to follow her.

“Mum, it was an accident. Honest,” Fred said imploringly.

“That is beside the point, Frederick Weasley. We have taught you to be responsible and now look. You’ve got a young girl into trouble. What must her mother think? What were you thinking, being so careless?” Molly replied, bristling with disappointment.

“YOU’RE FUCKING HERMIONE? YOU KNEW I LIKED HER FRED! HOW COULD YOU?” Ron said as he continued to bellow, gripping his cutlery tightly in his fists.

“RONALD WEASLEY! DON’T YOU DARE USE LANGUAGE LIKE THAT IN THIS HOUSE. GO TO YOUR ROOM IMMEDIATELY. WE WILL DISCUSS THIS LATER,” Molly shouted, pointing to the stairs.

Ron glared at his brother as she shoved his chair backwards, knocking it to the floor as he stormed out of the kitchen and thundered up the stairs.

~*~

Hermione sobbed into her pillow as Ginny stroked her hair, not saying a word. Her body shook with emotion. Suddenly Ginny’s bedroom door burst open as Ron pushed his way in, eyes hard with anger.

“You know, you’re a lot of things, Hermione but I didn’t realise being a desperate whore was one of them. How many of my brothers have you spread your legs for, huh?” Ron challenged angrily, picking up one of Ginny’s things and throwing it at the neighbouring wall.

“HOW DARE YOU RONALD! GET OUT!” Ginny yelled, jumping to her feet to try and push her brother out the door.

“Get off me Gin. This is between Mione and me,” Ron growled shoving his sister away from him with such force that she fell hitting her head on her dresser.

“You are a horrible person Ron Weasley. How can you call me your friend and then call me those terrible names? For your information, I love Fred, and he loves me, and our baby,” Hermione said as she scrambled off the bed to help Ginny up off the floor. 

“WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON UP HERE?” Arthur shouted, appearing from downstairs.

“Ron called Hermione a whore, and then he shoved me against my dresser, dad,” Ginny said, rubbing the back of her head from where she sat between Hermione and her angry brother.

“In your room Ron. We need to talk,” Arthur said, looking grave as he grabbed the back of his son’s shirt, dragging him out the room and up the stairs to his bedroom.

~*~

“Your mother and I are very disappointed in you, Ronald. Your behaviour is far from acceptable. What do you have to say for yourself?” Arthur asked, releasing his son as he wandered over to look out the small window, hands clasped behind his back. 

“She was supposed to be my girlfriend, dad!” Ron said, kicking his wardrobe before throwing himself down on his bed in a huff.

“It doesn’t work that way, son. Did you ever tell Hermione how you felt?” Arthur asked, turning to look at his youngest son, brow furrowed, in disapproval. 

Ron simply shrugged, ears tinged pink in embarrassment. “Well, no but I thought I’d have time, you know. I just didn’t think that she’d start shagging Fred behind my back. Who does that?” Ron said as his anger began to diffuse slightly.

“Ronald...Hermione is her own person. Her choices are her own. As much as your mother and I would have preferred her to wait until she was of age. It is not up to us. Neither is up to you. You cannot dictate who she can and cannot date or sleep with. How would you feel if she did the same to you?” Arthur said softly as he tried to explain as diplomatically as he could. 

“Yeah but it’s different. She’s a girl,” Ron said, looking incredibly confused by what his father was telling him.

“No, Ron, it’s not. Her gender has nothing to do with it. Hermione is not a possession to be played with. She’s a person with thoughts and feelings just like you. As her friend, you should be supporting her and not admonishing her for her actions. Would you do the same to your sister?” Arthur replied, wrapping his arm around Ron’s broadening shoulders and pulling him close. 

Ron shook his head. “Then why does it hurt so much? I feel like she doesn’t trust me or something,” Ron said basking in his father’s warmth and calming presence. 

“I’m sorry that you got hurt, love. I think Hermione might have been worried about how you would react. And I think you proved her right tonight, hmm?” Arthur said, carding his fingers through Ron’s thick hair. 

“I really fucked up,” Ron said, wincing as his father flicked him on the ear.

“Less of the language but yes, you did. It will take time, but it’s not unfixable. You just need to show Hermione how sorry you are. Also, explain why you were so hurt to be left out,” Arthur replied, chuckling slightly in amusement as Ron rubbed his smarting ear. 

“So that you know, you’ll be degnoming the garden for the summer by yourself. Plus helping your mother clean the house,” Arthur added patting Ron’s shoulder gently as he stood. 

~*~

The next morning, Hermione woke with a start before dashing into the nearest bathroom as bile rushed up her throat. Why had no-one warned her that pregnancy would make her so sick? Clutching the toilet bowl, Hermione continued to bring up remnants of last night’s meal until she was left dry heaving. The door opened revealing Molly Weasley with a damp cloth in hand a vial of a potion she didn’t recognise. 

“It will pass, dear,” Molly Weasley said gently, as she mopped Hermione’s sweaty brow before handing her the small glass bottle. 

“It’s a prenatal vitamin. You really should be taking them. Did Madam Pomfrey not give you any?” Molly explained when Hermione looked at her in confusion.

“I never told her. I was afraid that she’d tell Professor McGonagall and that I’d be made to leave Hogwarts,” Hermione said with a small sob, eyes wide in fear.

“On the contrary, she would only have had to inform your parents seeing as your underage. I hope you don’t mind some words of advice from a woman who has seen it all but, you need to start taking proper care of yourself. I have made you an appointment with a Midwitch. She was a godsend when I was pregnant with Ginny. My previous healers were useless. Anyway, we’re expected at St. Mungo’s at eleven. Don’t worry, Fred is coming too,” Molly said, offering Hermione a glass of water once she picked herself up off the floor.

“Is she going to be disappointed too?” Hermione asked, looking downcast as she sipped the water, grateful as it soothed the burn in her throat.

“Not at all. Healer Grayson sees women of all ages and backgrounds every single day,” Molly said reassuringly.

They made their way downstairs to the kitchen where Arthur was already sat tucking into a Full English breakfast whilst he read the morning paper. As soon as Hermione entered, she felt her stomach turn at the overwhelming smell. Clamping her hand over her mouth, Hermione burst out the back door before vomiting up the water she’d just drunk. Sitting on the nearest step, she rested her head against the railing with a groan. Hermione felt Fred sit down beside her with two mugs of tea. He handed one to her, which she accepted gratefully.

“Lemon and ginger. Mum says it will help with nausea,” Fred explained as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

“What happened last night after I left?” Hermione asked, enjoying the way the warmth from the cup soothed her anxiety.

“Just that we should have been more careful, and that we should have told her immediately instead of trying to hide it. Mum says that at the end of the day, she loves and cares for us both and only has our best interests at heart. Though I secretly think she’s excited about being a grandma,” Fred said with a wide grin.

“We have an appointment with a healer,” Hermione said, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Yeah, mum said just now. Dad’s finished eating, so it’s safe to come back inside,” Fred said as he helped her to her feet.

“Oh, thank Merlin,” Hermione commented, happy to be out of the cold. 

Her breakfast was simple, and she was surprised that she was able to keep it down. Most mornings when she’d been at Hogwarts she’d only been able to manage a few minutes before bringing it back up minutes later. It had caused her to be late for some lessons. And if there was one thing Hermione hated more, it was being late. 

Travelling via Floo was a new experience for Hermione. Still, thankfully she managed to push aside her nausea as they waited for the Healer to call them. Molly, Hermione noticed, seemed utterly unfazed as she sat knitting what looked like to be a miniature version of her well-received Weasley jumpers. Hermione felt herself well up at the thought that her baby was loved by more than just it’s parents. 

“Miss Granger?” A short witch in bright pink robes enquired stepping into the waiting room. 

Hermione froze in fear until Fred took her hand. Looking into his face, Hermione swallowed roughly before nodding. Together, they rose following the witch into a small room. It was not what Hermione had been expecting at all. In fact, it looked similar to a Muggle sonography room she’d visited when she had to have her appendix removed. 

“I take it; you’re the dad?” The witch asked, looking to Fred with an approachable smile on her face.

“Yeah. That’s me,” Fred said, taking a seat on the chair closest to the bed, as Hermione hopped up onto the examination bed. 

“My name is Healer Grayson, and I will be with you throughout your journey, Miss Granger. Or do you prefer Hermione?” The witch asked softly, smiling when Hermione relaxed a little.

“Hermione is fine,” Hermione replied, still clutching Fred’s hand.

“Hermione it is, then. Right, so today I am going to be taking some measurements and some blood. Then we get to the exciting part. Today, you get to see your baby,” Healer Grayson said practically fizzing with excitement. “I’ve been doing this job for over twenty years, and I still get excited by new life,” Healer Grayson added, extracting her wand from a pocket in her robes. 

“What are the blood tests for?” Hermione asked nervously, never having been a big fan of needles despite having grown up with dentists for parents.

“We’re basically checking your hormone levels. Whilst making sure your body is functioning properly,” Healer Grayson replied as she waved her wand in such quick intricate movements.

Hermione tried to figure out the incantation used but found that it was making her feel quite dizzy. So she decided it was probably best to wait to see what the Healer had to say. The sound of the ticking clock on the wall was slowly starting to get on Hermione’s nerves. It felt like they had been in there for hours before Healer Grayson finally sat back beaming happily.

“Based on my calculations, you _are_ ten weeks pregnant. So your baby is roughly three to four inches long, which is about the size of a prune. Everything looks healthy. However, I still need to take some blood from you. It won’t be painful whatsoever. Just a small scratch,” Healer Grayson explained as she placed the tip of her wand against Hermione’s inner elbow. 

Hermione turned her head away, trying to process the information. The look of awe on Fred’s face was magical. She gave him a blinding smile as she raised their joint hands to her lips, kissing them.

“All done,” Healer Grayson said.

Hermione was surprised at that. It hasn’t hurt at all. In fact, she’d barely felt it. A knock on the door had everyone looking surprised. Fred and Hermione watched as Healer Grayson rose from her chair to open it and begin speaking in hushed tones with whoever was on the other side. 

“I’m sorry. I’m needed in the delivery suite. If you could just stay here, I shouldn’t be too long,” Healer Grayson said apologetically as she left, leaving them alone. 

“Are you okay?” Hermione asked Fred as they did as instructed.

“I am more than okay, Hermione. Thank you! Thank you for giving me this,” Fred replied, getting up so he could kiss her soundly, hand placed once again upon her abdomen.

Hermione sighed happily, as she lost herself into the feel of him pressed up against her changing body. His tongue sweeping along her bottom lip had her shivering, and soon they were busy kissing passionately, Healer Grayson wholly forgotten. Until the door opened and the witch in question entered, lushing slightly at having caught them in such a compromising position.

“Oops! So, sorry,” The witch said smirking in amusement as the two teens sprang apart, blushing a vivid scarlet in embarrassment. 

“Turns out it was a false alarm,” Healer Grayson explained with a small laugh as she sat back on her chair, indicating for Hermione to lie back down. 

“Do we get to see our baby now?” Fred asked, practically bouncing in his seat in excitement. 

“You do indeed, Mr Weasley,” Healer Grayson replied as she pulled out her wand once again, “Now, pay close attention to the screen. Not only will you be able to see the baby, but you will also get to hear its heartbeat.”

Hermione had no idea what she was expecting, but as the room filled with what sounded like a steam train, Hermione jumped in surprise.

“What’s that noise?” Hermione asked as she felt panic begin to creep into her veins.

“That is your baby’s heartbeat. It sounds fast now because it’s so busy growing. Now, don’t you worry, it sounds perfectly healthy,” Healer Grayson replied, making notes with a quick quotes quill. 

Their baby’s heartbeat continued to fill the room. Before long the screen, they were anxiously staring as it started to morph and change until a black and white image appeared. There in the middle was a tiny little mass which Hermione instantly knew was her baby. 

“This here,” Healer Grayson said, indicating to one area of the image, “is your baby’s head. If we follow it along, you can see their arms and legs beginning to form, here.”

Hermione couldn’t seem to be able to tear her eyes from the image as silent tears streamed down her cheeks. Fred, too, seemed to be similarly affected by the sight of their unborn child.

~*~

Christmas Day arrived, and the whole house was a hive of activity. Everywhere Hermione went, there were people. It seemed like every Weasley in existence was currently filling the Burrow with light, laughter and joy. Hermione felt incredibly lucky to be included in this often dysfunctional family. Arms wrapped around, making Hermione gasp as she was brought sharply out of her thoughts. She laughed when she saw Fred wearing a ridiculous Santa hat that had what looked like plastic mistletoe attached to it. Reaching up on tiptoes, Hermione kissed him firmly on the lips.

“Put her down Freddy. The last time I left you two alone, you made me an uncle,” George said chuckling as he brought a plate laden with mince pies into the living room.

“I’m going to be an uncle?” Bill questioned as he double backed across the hall.

“Yep!” Fred said, puffing his chest out proudly.

“Just what the world needs, for you to spawn,” Bill said jokingly, as he ruffled his younger brother’s hair, pinching his hat and chucking it to George. Who then promptly placed it upon his head and ran up the stairs two-at-a-time with Fred on his heels.

“So how are _you,_ Hermione?” Bill asked, embracing her gently.

“Tired. Sore. Completely overwhelmed but happy. Do you want to see a picture?” Hermione replied, pulling the small ultrasound photograph out of the pocket of her jeans that Molly had charmed, so they didn’t feel so snug.

Bill’s eyes went wide in awe as he traced the small image with a pad of his finger, “Hermione, this is incredible. Have you shown this to mum and dad?” Bill asked, handing it back to her.

“Not yet. It’s their Christmas gift from Fred and I,” Hermione said, staring at the image of her unborn child before putting it safely back into her pocket. 

“They’re going to love it, Hermione. Do we all get one?” Bill asked eyes swimming with a new emotion. 

“Of course! We weren’t sure if Charlie would be able to get time off to come or Christmas, so I mailed him a couple of days ago. I hope he got it,” Hermione replied, frowning slightly as she worried about the poor little post owl who had to travel all the way to Romania and back again. 

“He did indeed, future sister-in-law of mine,” Charle said in his usual loud booming voice as he stepped into the room, sweeping her up into his arms, spinning her around as he peppered her face with tiny little kisses that had her blushing.

“Oi! Get your own girl, mate,” Fred said, shaking his head at his older brother, catching Hermione as she stumbled slightly. 

Molly had promptly burst into tears when Fred and Hermione gave her their gift. In fact, everyone had gone deathly silent as they all studied the image. Ron looked at it in confusion, turning it around and around.

“Mione, I don’t know what I’m supposed to be looking at,” Ron said, ears tinged pink in embarrassment.

“Oh, let me show you,'' Hermione said brightly, as she jumped up out of her seat and over to where he was sitting leaning against Harry’s legs on the threadbare rug. She promptly plopped herself into Ron’s lap and began pointing out all the different features Healer Grayson had told them during her antenatal appointment. 

Hermione’s gift was book after book on pregnancy, childbirth and early year development, and she couldn’t be more pleased. She was already curling up next to Fred with the first book open against her knees, allowing them both to read in tandem. Hermione was a little surprised at how well he was able to keep up with her reading speed, however. 

The tiny little jumper with a W knitted into its front was by far her favourite gift. She tucked it safely within her trunk, thoroughly exhausted after a busy, packed day. The next few months were going to be hard. But with Fred by her side and the love and support the Weasleys gave her, Hermione knew that her decision to keep her baby was the best thing she had ever done. She would still complete her NEWTs, however, whether that would be at Hogwarts or the ministry, only time would tell. 


End file.
